


为清空存酒贡献力量吧！

by hydrviolence



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 假设Michael去的不是Jake的聚会，而是Jared的聚会。正经CP仍然是Jared Kleinman & Evan Hansen、Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell，只是想让俩觉得自己被甩了的家伙聚一下。没有看过Be More Chill，只听过歌+看过维基介绍，Michael部分大概是一巨型OOC车祸现场。但是……Michael In The Bathroom这首实在太萌啦，我没忍住。警告：未成年饮酒，洁癖请闪避（请忽视这个二傻题目）





	为清空存酒贡献力量吧！

“不不，别进来。”听到敲门声时，Michael慌乱地回应，“等一下！等一下！”  
他扒在洗手池边，开了龙头，捧起水来往脸上泼。希望凉水让哭得发烫的眼圈消肿。敲门声咣咣咣地继续，每一下都敲在他紧张的神经上，居然还挺有节奏的。  
Michael把手心压在眼睛的位置，又深呼吸了几次，希望自己看起来情绪平稳。  
情绪平稳就见鬼了。  
“好了，好了。”他说着，戴上眼镜，才注意到敲门声不知何时已经停止。  
Michael哽咽了一下，在浴缸边坐下。虽然流出的眼泪刚刚被水冲掉了，但他的眼睛，或者是他的感情，又造出了新一波眼泪，在他眼里打转，弄得他眼眶刺痛。  
这时候，锁咔啦一声，有人在外面做什么……然后，门开了。  
有个人站在门口，T恤和短裤，短发，是个男生，脸上戴着眼镜，手里拎着瓶酒。看起来活像是另一个版本的Michael。在成吨沮丧情绪压抑和惊恐加困惑中，Michael脑中确实闪过一个念头：“那是我吗？我幻觉中的我？”  
“你不能这么霸占卫生间！”门口的人说。  
Michael清醒过来。站在门口的当然不可能是他自己，也不是他自己的另一版本。站在门口的是这次聚会的主办者兼房子的主人、酒水提供者——Jared Kleinman。  
Michael跟他也算不上熟。  
“我本来是想当个贴心的好人耐心等待，”Jared说着，关上卫生间的门，顺手又锁上了，“但我已经敲了半个世纪的门了。”  
“我……”Michael试图编造他在霸占卫生间的半世纪时间里做了什么。  
Jared没理他，大步走到洗手池边，把酒瓶放在池边的台子上。摘下眼镜，打开龙头，就像Michael刚才那样，把水往脸上泼。冲了两次脸后，他吐了。  
所幸吐的只是些酒味浓烈的清汤，不至于毁了下水道。“该死！”Jared哼了一句，用手背抹了一下嘴，想站直身子。刚抬头，又一波呕吐涌上来，他干脆扶着水池边吐了个干净。  
Michael不知道该做什么。他该离开，但他又不想走出卫生间。  
看着胃里的酒和饮料差不多清干净了，Jared又洗了脸手，漱了口，重新把眼镜戴上，然后……他像是才想起来卫生间里还有另一个人来。  
Michael看着Jared转过身来，望向自己，问道：“你是独自一个霸着卫生间哭了半个世纪吗？”  
“我没哭。”Michael已经想到了该怎么解释了，“我吐了，然后洗了脸。脸上的是水。”这差不多是实话。  
Jared看着他，撇了撇嘴。“压根儿不会撒谎，是吧？骗谁啊，你都哭出条河来了。”  
“河在哪儿？”  
Jared给了Michael一个白眼，抄起酒瓶，在他旁边坐下。“为什么哭？”  
“我吐了。也许因为难受流了点眼泪。”  
“不可能。没人会因为吐了两口就弄得眼眶红的跟番茄似的。”  
“番茄？！”  
“是，它们在你脸上就跟端上来的盘子上放着两片油炸番茄似的。”  
“油炸？！”  
“就是这么夸张。即使没这么夸张，算上你锁在卫生间的四十六亿年也够夸张的了。”  
“吐的时候眼睛里溅进了东西。”Michael决定回归最初也是最经典的解释。  
“然后……你把眼珠子取出来洗了洗？”Jared又给了Michael一白眼，“你哭什么？”  
Michael没回答他。  
“有人在我的聚会上哭过了整个冰河期，还占着卫生间不用，我觉得我该知道个原因。这聚会太稀烂惹得你哭泣不止吗？我会为此感到愧疚不已的。嗯？”  
“不是。”  
“那哭什么？”  
“我最好的朋友……”Michael也不明白自己为什么说了，“他好像……他把我扔了。”  
“哈！”Jared笑了，确定无疑地笑出声来。  
Michael就知道他会是这反应。  
“来吧。”Jared仍然笑着，把酒瓶递给Michael，“帮忙喝点儿。”  
Michael摇摇头。  
“这就是二傻聚会的意义。消灭所有的酒。等我爹妈回来，他们肯定会宰了我。不过没关系。”Jared耸耸肩，又把酒瓶往Michael手里塞，“我讨厌酒，已经喝足了。所以帮个忙。”  
Michael犹豫了一下，还是接过瓶子。  
“就这样，一滴也不给埃文·汉森留。”Jared说。

完


End file.
